Fire control systems of an elevator which rescue persons remaining in a building when a fire breaks out have hitherto been known. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,505 discloses a multistory building having an elevator system capable of being used to transfer building occupants between floors during a fire. This elevator system can work during a fire as emergency escape and evacuation means that includes a control unit which controls the movement of elevator cars between selected floors within an emergency evacuation zone and evacuates building occupants to a designated evacuation support floor.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-48565 discloses a residential-space watching control system which identifies persons in a place targeted for watching in a residential space, calculates the number of evacuees and residential places, and performs disaster prevention and evacuation guidance management.
According to the International Patent Application No. PCT/JP03/05977, there is proposed a fire control system of an elevator which predicts the time until a fire reaches an elevator hall after the fire breaks outs, thereby to determine the order of rescue operations.
However, in conventional fire control systems of an elevator, the individual identification information of elevator users is not utilized. Therefore, it is difficult to perform high-accuracy grasping of the number of remainders on each floor, and appropriate evacuating operations based on the grasping of the accurate number of remainders, priority evacuating operations based on the grasping of the characteristics of remainders (the weak), supply of evacuation guidance signs to individual remainders and the like are not performed. This is the state of things.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems and has as its object the provision of a fire control system of an elevator which performs appropriate evacuating operations based on the grasping of the accurate number of remainders on each floor and priority evacuating operations based on the grasping of the characteristics of remainders (the weak) and can inform individual remainders of evacuation guidance signs, etc. when a fire breaks out.
[Patent Document 1]: U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,505
[Patent Document 2]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-48565
[Patent Document 3]: International Patent Application No. PCT/JP03/05977